happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Episodes
This is a list of the Happy Tree Friends Internet and tv episodes. There are 3 seasons so far for the Internet shorts with different animators and 13 episodes for the first season of the TV series, each half hour episode split into 3 seven minute episodes, there have also been reports that a second TV Series is in the works. Internet Shorts Season 1 (2000 - 2003) Season 2 (2003 - 2005) Season 3 (2007 - Present) TV Series Season 1 (2006) Episode 1: One Foot in the Grave Original Airdate: September 25, 2006 Episode 2: Lesser of Two Evils Original Airdate: October 2, 2006 Episode 3: The Third Degree Original Airdate: October 9, 2006 Episode 4: Four Me Original Airdate: October 30, 2006 Episode 5: The Fifth Grade Original Airdate: October 16, 2006 Episode 6: Six in a Half Original Airdate: October 23, 2006 Episode 7: Seven Times a Week Original Airdate: November 6, 2006 Episode 8: Eight Suns Original Airdate: November 20, 2006 Episode 9: The Nine Dwarfs Original Airdate: November 27, 2006 Episode 10: Going Ten Crazy Original Airdate: December 3, 2006 Episode 11: Good and Nice Eleven Original Airdate: December 10, 2006 Episode 12: Series of Twelve Original Airdate: December 17, 2006 Episode 13: Thirteen Eyes on Me Original Airdate: December 25, 2006 Character Pop-ups First Internet Season All the characters pop up and down from a bush. *'Cuddles' waves *'Giggles' holds both her hands down to her waist *'Toothy' waving both of his hands *'Lumpy' looks at the viewer stupidly *'Petunia' waves quickly while leaning to one side *'Handy' smiles and then looks down and grows frustrated before popping back down *'Nutty' pops up and jitters around *'Sniffles' looks at the viewer *'Pop' Smokes his pipe and winks *'Cub' waves *'Flaky' has both her hands down on her waist, looks to one side, looks to another, looks scared, and pops back down *'The Mole' feels the bush with his cane *'Disco Bear' moves from side to side *'Russell' takes off his hat and eats a clam that is under it *'Lifty & Shifty' pop up, with their trademark grins, and go back down *'Mime' holds both of his hands on the screen *'Cro-Marmot' stands still *'Flippy' salutes *'Splendid' pops up with his hands on his hips and then pops back down Second Internet Season This intro was also used in the third internet series up to the episode Peas in a Pod. *'Cuddles' in a yellow background while holding both his hands out *'Giggles' in a pink background posing with her hands on her waist *'Toothy' in a purple background holding both his hands out and smiling (a goof where he has normal buck teeth) *'Lumpy' upside down with his background (which is blue) upside down *'Petunia' in a dark blue background waving with one hand *'Handy' smiling while in a background with orange grass and a tree stump. *'Nutty' looking hyperactive *'Sniffles' holds a few books while standing by a forest *'Pop' raising Cub up into the air *'Flaky' looking shy with one finger close to her mouth while standing in a red background *'The Mole' standing in a purple background with his cane *'Disco Bear' by a disco ball *'Russell' in a pastel green background standing by a river *'Lifty & Shifty' in a dark green background with their trademark grins *'Mime' holding a balloon animal *'Flippy' in a green background *'Splendid' with his hands on his hips, looking important while standing with his fortress in the background *Note: Cro-Marmot is the only HTF character to not yet have a featuring picture in this season. Third Internet Season These intros began with the episode Wrath of Con. Each character's pop-up features an alliteration that fits in with their character. *'Sniffles' doing a chemical science experiment S is for Sniffles-Science is seriously satisfying! *'Splendid' flying through the air S is for Splendid-Super squirrel swooping in for the save! *Lumpy is holding a sandwich L is for Lumpy-For a lazy lunch, try left-over loaf! TV Series *'The Intro' has: **Pop raising Cub up and down; **Giggles and Cuddles on swings; **Petunia and Toothy on a seesaw; **Flaky, Nutty, and Sniffles on a merry-go-round with Lumpy by the side *'Cuddles' skateboarding over logs *'Giggles' ice skates in a curve *'Toothy' licks a lollipop. The pop-up box changes from him biting it to smiling while greeting you *'Lumpy' in a toilet with a roll of toilet paper on his antler *'Petunia' with withered flowers *'Handys truck's hook is lowered *'Nutty''' hops from a pile of candy to an ice cream cone *'Sniffles' magnifying an ant in an ant hole *'Pop' bringing Cub down a slide *'Flaky' near hopping chicks *'The Mole' walks on a path moving his stick *'Disco Bear' in a background with stars and a disco ball shining on him *'Russell' lowering his fishing line *'Lifty & Shifty' tugging a chain of sausage *'Mime' shows a balloon animal *'Cro-Marmot' stands still as his mirror flips between day and night *'Flippy' salutes a flag (in "Double Whammy Part 2", he holds his Bowie knife and wears his trademark flipped-out look while standing in the red background with the title) *'Splendid' flies around Earth *'End Credits' has: **Cuddles turning the crank to roll the credits Irregular Episodes *'"1999: Banjo Frenzy":' The original pilot episode starring an unnamed Dinosaur (probably the early version of Lumpy (outside) and Flippy (personality wise)) and early versions of Cuddles, Toothy and Giggles (although Giggles is a blue squirrel, instead of a pink chipmunk). Early Giggles was probably split into Giggles (with the bow) and Petunia (the blue skin) Deaths: *Early Version Giggles *Early Version Cuddles *Early Version Toothy (Debatable) *Early Version Lumpy (Debatable) *'"2006: Intimate Spotlight":' An interview with the HTF character Cro-Marmot. Deaths: None *'"2003: Enter the Garden":' Starring Buddhist Monkey and Generic Tree Ninja. Deaths: *3 Generic Tree Ninja *'"2004: Books of Fury:' Starring Buddhist Monkey and Generic Tree Ninja. (Cameo appearance of Panda Mom) Deaths: *3 Generic Tree Ninja *'"1927: Dino-Sore Days:' Special black and white episode starring Cro-Marmot unfrozen. Deaths: *Cro-Marmot *'"2003-2005: Mole in the City":' Starring The Mole and The Rat. Featuring Pig Child and Elephant Balloon Vendor. Deaths: *Elephant Balloon Vendor *Pig Child *The Rat *'"1950: Ski Patrol":' A parody of the how to do cartoons of the 1950s, starring Lumpy. Featuring Toothy, Cuddles and Giggles. With appearances by Flaky, Petunia, and numerous Generic Tree Friends. Deaths: *Petunia *Flaky *Numerous Generic Tree Friends *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *'"2009: Asbestos I Can Do":' Starring Lumpy. (Easter Egg Episode) Deaths: None *'"2007: The Carpal Tunnel of Love"' (Fall Out Boy Music Video): Starring Cuddles and Giggles. Featuring Lumpy, The Mole, Toothy, and Nutty. Special guest stars: Fall Out Boy band members. Deaths: *Nutty *Toothy *The Mole *All 4 Fall Out Boy Band Members *Giggles *Cuddles *Lumpy *'"2008: Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode"' A special episode that will not appear on the Happy Tree Friends web site. Starring: Nutty. Featuring Lifty, Shifty, Petunia, The Mole, Sniffles and Cuddles. Deaths: *Petunia *Lifty *Shifty *The Mole *'"2005-2006: Youtube Live Episode"' a episode that debuted in Youtube Live and featured several characters in a claw-machine. Deaths: *Cuddles. Smoochies A smoochie is a video that includes one character where you give him/her something. You can choose any of three options, but all of them result in the character dying. After a few seconds of inactivity, the character will do one of two things, such as laugh or say hello. Sniffle's Science Smoochie is the first to be available in HD. The rest of the Smoochies will soon be in HD. Kringles Kringles were special short holiday messages (set during christmas) released as parodies of typical animated greeting cards. Kringle Bells: Hope you get a kick out of the holidays! A reindeer kicks Petunia unconscious. Deaths: *Petunia Kringle Tree: Wishing you a merry axe-mas! Lumpy swings his axe at a tree, but hits Giggles in the face. Deaths: *Giggles Kringle Feast: Warmest Wishes! Cub, Giggles, Toothy, Lifty, Shifty, Cuddles and Petunia pass out from a gas leak. Lumpy lights a match, causing a gigantic explosion which wipes out the forest and, of course, kills all in the house. Deaths: *Cub *Giggles *Toothy *Lifty & Shifty *Cuddles *Petunia *Lumpy *Every other creature in the forest, including the rest of the 20 main HTF characters. (possible) Note: Though initially unknown, Kenn Navarro confirmed that the green feet in the air belong to Lifty & Shifty. Kringle Karols: I have only ice for you! As Lumpy, Toothy, Giggles, and Cuddles sing a Christmas carol in front of an open door, the door is slammed causing a massive icicle to fall onto Cuddles face, killing him (Toothy tries hopelessly to resuscitate him). Giggles' hair burns because the burning candles in their hands fell on her. Lumpy runs away, screaming. Deaths: *Cuddles *Giggles (debatable) Kringle Frosty: Hope I run into you this season! As Lumpy skis down the mountain, he unwittingly runs into Toothy and Sniffles, who are impaled on his skis. Deaths: *Toothy *Sniffles Kringle Presents: Keep track of all your blessings! Cub drools on the tracks of an electric train and is electrocuted. He gets knocked out and the toy train goes through his head. Deaths: *Cub Action Series: Ka-Pow! A spin-off about Flippy, Splendid and Buddhist Monkey starring in an action series. Flippy stars in W.A.R. (Weapon Animal Regiment) Journal. Splendid appears in Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad. Buddhist Monkey returns to star in more new episodes. W.A.R. (Weaponized Animal Regiment) Journal #'Operation: Tiger Bomb': Flippy, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom infiltrate the tigers' headquarters. Deaths: *Sneaky *Mouse Ka-Boom *10 Tiger Soldiers *Tiger General Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad #'Mirror Mirror': Splendid meets his evil counterpart, Splendont, who broke out of his mirror prison. The two super squirrels compete to see who is the best superhero around, doing far more damage than good. When he failed to stop Splendont, he calls on the Supremely Sensational Stupendously Spectacular Super Squad for assistance. Deaths: *Numerous Generic Tree Friends *A sperm whale *A humpback whale Buddhist Monkey #'Three Courses of Death:' After Buddhist Monkey finished fighting against more Generic Tree Ninja, one of the ninja returns to the Dark Shadow Lord's lair alive, but the evil master kills him. He then sends Char Sew to attack Buddhist Monkey. Deaths: *Char Sew *Giant Crab *3 Generic Tree Ninjas *Sensei Orangutan (death not shown. It is assumed that he died between the time he trained Buddhist Monkey as a child and this episode, as his spirit visited him when he was fighting Char Sew and the giant crab.) HTF Break Breaks are short 1-minute or less episodes that act as shortened Happy Tree Friends episodes. (The graphics and animation are similar to that from the first to second seasons of the Web series because they were originally intended for G4 in 2005 but were rejected.) Seize the Day Cuddles suffers a seizure while playing a video game with Lumpy. Lumpy tries his best to help, but only makes matters worse. Chore Loser Pop tells Cub to do his chores, but Cub experiences some problems. Meanwhile, Pop takes a fancy to Cub's video game. Although he ends up liking it a little too much... Deck the Halls Warm your hearts on these chilly winter nights by having our cute cast of Happy Tree Friends characters sing you a Holiday carol. We Wish You Warm your hearts on these chilly winter nights by having our cute cast of Happy Tree Friends characters sing you a Holiday carol. Love Bites Love Bites, like HTF Breaks, are also short 1-minute or less episodes that show what happens to the characters during Valentine's Day. Cold Hearted As Giggles tries to be romantic with Cro-Marmot, Toothy gives her a Valentine's Day gift she'll never forget. Cro-Marmot's loss turns into The Mole's gain in the first of the new anti-valentine greetings. Sea of Love Giggles tries her luck with Russell, but things don't go as planned. While Russell tries to woo his new lady, an unexpected surprise awaits him below the waves. I Heart U It's love at first sight for Petunia and Mime, but things didn't turn out well for Petunia when Mime shows his affections. Silence makes the heart grow fonder in this Happy Tree Friends: Love Bites short! Trivia *All episode names in the Happy Tree Friends series are either puns of everyday phrases and/or a little bit of wordplay is involved with the name. *"Asbestos I Can Do", the Easter Egg episode,"Intiminate Spotlight", "We Wish You" and "Deck the Halls" are the only HTF episodes that do not have any pain, death, or destruction in them. *The phrase "Blast From the Past" has been used in countless other Television shows. *"From A to Zoo", "And the Kitchen Sink", "Ipso Fatso", "Doggone it", "Concrete Solution", "Sea What I Found" (original version on iTunes as well), "Who's to Flame", "Every Litter Bit Hurts", "As You Wish", "Snow Place to Go", and "Gems the Breaks" where edited into two parters for the iTunes Podcast versions. *"Keepin' it Reel" and "See What Develops", "Sucker For Love, Pt.1" and "Concrete Solution", "Better Off Bread" and "Blast From the Past", "Nuttin' Wrong With Candy" and "Wishy Washy", and "Autospy Turvy/Double Whammy Pt. 2" and "Peas in a Pod" have the same morals. External links Watch Happy Tree Friends episodes Watch TV series Happy Tree Friends Halloween Minisite Happy Tree Friends Holiday Minisite Episodes